Fix you
by burn me
Summary: one-shot. Jake/Bella. alternative ending to eclipse. what if bella chose Jake? based on the song fix you by coldplay. R&R


**Fix you**

**Song: **_fix you_

**Song by: **_Coldplay_

**Movie/books: **_the twilight saga._

**Author: **_Stephanie Meyer _**(Not me!)**

**Paring: **_Jake/Bella._

**Set: **_sometime between new moon and eclipse, and a different ending too._

**Hi. This is a little one shot that I had not planned. I was just listening to this song and thought I would write the lyrics. Then I started to get little ideas and it turned into this. Literally. Each little bit between the lyrics are different memories, from different times, so don't expect it to be all following on from the last one (well the first half at least.) I don't know if that makes any sense but oh well. I also don't know if this makes any sense, but I like it so I decided to put it up. Oh and I do not own the song or movie/book series at all!**

**If you have read my other stories:**** ok, I am kind of back. We have exams coming up, then year 9 graduation (yay!) then I'm on holidays. So I will have more time to focus on my stories. However, I am still undergoing tests, so I won't be updating my stories for a bit to come, because I have to limit my time on the computer. I have almost finished one story and then I will start updating that one, but don't expect any others for a while. Again, I SWEAR I have not given up on them (I am still writing them) and I thank you from the bottom of my heart if you have stuck by me and will continue reading them.**

**I hope you like this. This is the first time I have written in third person too. :)**

**Fix you**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

He tried. He tried so hard to make Bella smile, to make her happy, no matter what the cost. He disobeyed his alpha's orders, went behind the pack and skipped patrols, because she needed him. Now though, he can see that it wasn't him she wanted or needed all along.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something that you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

"Bella." He recalled saying to her when she returned with the leech.

She turned around and looked at him, her once dull eyes, now full of life.

"Jake." She breathed and ran up to him, giving him a bear hug.

He returned the hug. "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked, breathing into her hair.

"Sure." She said and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well…" He let out a breath. "Bells, what am I to you?"

She frowned, confused. "What do you mean Jake?"

"What am I to you? Who am I to you?" He asked again.

"You're my best friend Jake." She said.

_Friend. _He shut his eyes tightly, remembering their almost kiss before that stupid phone call interrupted them. How could they be friends after _that? _After he put his heart out on his sleeve, over and over again, to show her that he loved her, and was ok with being second-best.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

He remembered when she started visiting him, with those two motorcycles. She had looked so lifeless, so _dead _He would have done anything to make her happy. To make her whole again.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what your worth_

"Jake." She whispered, so low he barely heard her.

He stepped closer to her. "No. no Jake, please."

"Please what Bells?" He asked, stepping closer to her, this time he was right in front of her.

"Please…Don't do this." She pleaded, her Brown eyes staring pleadingly back in his, hers rimming with tears.

"Why not?" He asked. "Because you're afraid if I do, you'll realise that it's me you want? Not the bloodsucker?"

She shook her head. "No. Because it will ruin our friendship."

He snorted. "The lines of friendship have been gone for a long time Bella. You know it."

"Jake-" she started, but he didn't let her finish the sentence. He reached up and cupped her face, before crashing his lips onto hers.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

She felt it. She felt that little string that was stopping her from being with Jake snap in half, breaking down all of her walls, and she felt her arms reach around his neck, pulling him closer as his tongue fought for dominance.

_Tears stream, down your face, _

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

"Bella…" the pained voice of an angel whispered, breaking her away from him.

"Edward…" she mumbled, stepping away from Jakes arms and starting towards him.

His eyes filled with venom, with tears that would never fall, not matter how much he wish they could right now.

He shook his head when she started to get closer to him, and took a step back, getting more distance between them.

"E-Edward please let me explain." She pleaded, her own eyes filling with tears, before spilling over.

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I _

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I _

"Please, I promise it won't happen again! I'll stay away from him, if that's what you want. Just please, don't leave me again." Jake felt like daggers were being stabbed in his heart at her words, that she would give up their friendship-or whatever it was they had-for someone who's dead.

"It isn't enough Bella. You say that, but you'll still see him. You'll promise you won't do it again, but you will." He said, stepping back, so that he was at the edge of the forest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he disappeared, falling down to her knees, and wrapping her arms around herself. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and she buried her face in his chest.

Jacob sighed. He was going to have to start from the beginning again. Although hopefully it won't be as bad this time around.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try_

_To fix you._

Bella looked at the old photo of her and her old family, only now realising the distance they kept between them and her, even Edward. She shook her head and sighed, chucking the photo into the fire. She sat there, staring, until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, joining her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "I love you too." She whispered just as quietly, placing her hand over his, their wedding rings shining together from the light of the fire.


End file.
